Black Flame
by derpyderp86
Summary: During the war against the dragon in crocus after the grand magic games, Natsu met Acnologia and after getting hit by Acnologia's roar, his flames were black. Rated T for Swearing in Ch. 1 and 3. My first story. COMPLETE! Thanks for all readers!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone this is my first story. I know my english sucks, so don't bother complaining.

Anyway, on to the story!

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

Prologue : Black?

General POV

An usual day at fairy tail, except for a blue furball and his friend. However, it did not go unnoticed by a certain blonde. "Happy! Why do you act strange today? And why does Natsu sulk like that?" Lucy asked. He didn't respond. "Oi Happy!" The blonde yelled. "Natsu." Happy answered. "What about Natsu?" Erza joined."What about flame head? Did he burn a whole town?" Gray asked while stripping. Erza glared at him and says "Gray, for a billionth time, your clothes.". Gray looked down to see he only wearing an underwear. Suddenly Natsu got up and walk slowly outside the guild. He ignored all the comments about him the others said. "What's wrong with him?!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu's POV

'Why did he give me that? I thought he attacked us on tenrou island? Why did he give it to me?'

Guild, General POV

"Happy why did Natsu act like that?" Erza asked. "Well you see..." Happy began to explain.

Flashback, 2 weeks ago, Crocus

"Natsu!" Everyone from fairy tail yelled. Natsu is crushed by the 7 dragons now, Acnologia by his side. "Don't you dare lose, fool!" Acnologia roared. "What about your guild and this city?! You want it to get destroyed?!" He roared again. "Why do YOU even care about me?!" Natsu yelled back. "You are the one attacked us 7 years ago!" He was then attacked by Acnologia roar, because the black dragon is pissed. He have no choice because he was controlled by Zeref back then. Natsu is almost dead because the roar. That's when he felt something. His fire... Was black.

To Be Continued...

Hahahahahaha i'm evil i love cliffhanger! See you later. I will try to add Chapter 1 tomorrow. Sorry the prologue was short. Chapter 1 will at least have 1000 words.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! So, i decided to update now because the 1st chapter is TOOOOO SHOOOORTTTT. BUT! it didn't have 1000 words! SOORRRYYY! And if the 1st chapter looked like crap, sorry, i wrote it using a Phone. again, sorry. ANYWAY, ON TO THE STORY**

**"AJKUGBDKJUGAK" Speak  
****'AHJHSAGDJHVGA' Think**

**Fairy Tail is Owned by Hiro Mashima**

Guild, General POV

"And that's it" Happy finally finished telling them why Natsu is sulking. "I didn't get it. He is so strong that he defeated the dragons, he should feel proud." Erza said. "Me neither. Why did Natsu become so depressed?" Lucy said. "Maybe because he owe the guild's enemy?" Gray suggested. "Aye. Maybe." Happy Aye'd him. "Well we should ask him to do a kick ass mission then. Because my rent is due next week." Lucy whispered the last sentence. "Pick an S-class one." Gray whispered to Erza. "Anyway, why does Acnologia care about Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Maybe he was controlled on the island?" Erza suggested.

Natsu's house, Natsu's POV

"Snore... GRUNT!" "Urgh... stupid fly... My nose hurts now. And it stinks too." I said catching a fly that get into his nose. (Ow, that sure is painful.) "Well i think i better sleep again." That's when he heard a scream and a knock on the door. "Urgh... GO AWAY!" I yelled. "Natsu, it's Erza. Would you want to go to a job? an S-class?" "no." I answered. "We didn't think Acnologia as an enemy." Then, I answered "Well it's because Acnologia is Igneel's uncle. So he helped me... AND i wasn't sulking because i owe the guild's enemy. It's because... Well that's a long story." 'Crap. what am i going to do? Tell them? no i can't' i thought. "Well i'm forcing you to go. Either you want it or not." Erza said behind the door. Natsu shivered at the thought of angry Erza. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed. "OKAY! I'M GOING, I'M GOING!" Lucy screamed again. "OKAY I'LL GO TOO! ERZA DON'T KILL ME!" 'God please help me i'm too young to die!'

Oshibana Town, Lucy's POV

"What's the mission?" Natsu asked. "Here, see it yourself."

**_HELP US!_**  
**_EXTERMINATE 2000 OF GIANT VULCAN_**  
**_REWARDS : 90000000 JEWELS AND AN 10000000 EXTRA IF COMPLETED WITHIN 3 DAYS  
LOCATION : MOUNTAINS EAST OF OSHIBANA TOWN_**

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THIS SH*T IT'S TOO HARD! F*CK I'M GOING TO DIE YOUNG! GOD HELP ME!" Natsu yelled very loudly. "I SWEAR IF THE CLIENT HEARS THAT I'LL KILL YOU NATSU!" Erza threatened. "THIS IS WHY I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I yelled.

Time Skip 2 hours, Mountains, General POV

"I don't think it's this easy though." Natsu said. "NATSUUUUU(Happy, Lucy, Erza)/FLAME HEAAAAAD(Gray)! HELP US! WE'RE DYING HERE!" The rest of the team yelled as they were stomped by 3 of the Gigantic Vulcan.  
By now Natsu already defeated 1869 of them. Alone.  
"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" a ton of black flame erupted from Natsu's mouth. 29 Defeated. Natsu sighed.

Time Skip 12 hours, Guild, Makarov's POV

"They returned!" Wakaba shouted. When the door is opened, everyone even me is shocked to see Team Natsu(minus Natsu) is dragged to the infirmary by Natsu. Team Natsu(again, minus Natsu) looked like a paper. "Well, they was stomped by 3 Gigantic Vulcan. So there's nothing we can do except wait for them to return to their size." I said.

Time Skip 3 days, Guild, Makarov's POV

"Natsu! you come here!" I yelled from my office. Suddenly the door burst open and Natsu came in. "What is it Gramps?" He said. "For now on i grant you the title of an S-class mage!" I said. He looked surprised, then happy, then sad. "Sorry Gramps, i can't accept it." "Why?" "It's because... Never mind. I didn't want it. give it to Gray or Cana." he said. "Okay then if it's your decision."

Later that day, Natsu's House, Natsu's POV

'Should i tell them? He didn't say about telling anyone did he? What should i do?' "What are you thinking?" Mavis suddenly appears out of nowhere. "I'm confused. Should i tell the guild?" I asked to Mavis. "It's up to you. I wouldn't disagree." Mavis said again. "I've made up my mind. I'll tell them." Natsu said.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER AGAIN!  
NEXT UPDATE IS WEDNESDAY! EXPECT IT TO BE UP AT 7:00PM +7:00GMT**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ahhh friggin exam. Finnaly done. Here's the story...btw i wrote this using my phone. My pc's video card blow up yeaterday.**

Natsu's POV

"But must i tell them now?" I asked. "No. Whenever you want." The first said.

Skip.

The next day.

Guild, Makarov's POV.

"Has anyone seen Natsu yet?" Lucy asked to everyone. "Miss him?" Mira teased her. "No! It's just... i'm worried!" "Ya talking about me , Luce?" "Hieeek! Natsu! Don't scare me!" "Is the first master with you Natsu?" I noticed Natsu is surprised. So he hides something. "Natsu, are you hiding something?" He sweated. "Uh..." "What is it, Natsu?" He began to move out of the guild. By now everyone is staring at him. "Tell them Natsu." The first says. Wait. The first?!. "Okay *sigh* i will tell all of you something. This is about that incident after the GMG. And my family. It's when Acnologia attacks me. Actually he is not Igneel's uncle. It's just a lie." "So why he was nice that day?" Erza asked. "You'll know. So listen. When he roared at me. It wasn't a normal roar. It's a spell for my memory seal. So that black flame is my real magic. My dragon slayer magic and my father's magic. That's why the dragon's dead." "Wait. So who is your father? Igneel?" I asked. "Not him. It's the dark mage who attacked Elfman and Evergreen." Everyone is shocked. Except the first. "So if he is your father. Then how old are you?" Lucy asked. "I don't know. Maybe 417 or 418 or... ahhh whatever..." "How the hell does Zeref has a son? Who is the mother?" Gray asked. "Me." The first answered instantly. 'WTF! The first master?!' Everyone thinks. Even me. "So how did you get so young? I mean your looks." I asked. "It was a spell put for 400 or... whatever years with my memory seal. I'm just 3 years old back then. Barely know how to control Death magic. And my knowledge about it was also sealed." Finally Natsu finished telling his secret. "So how do you like my secret? "Master"?" 'What would i say? What?!' Ah... the panic. Then Natsu stormed off outside. "Well. Is that real? Then is he deceiving us with his personality?" I asked. "He is always like that. Kind. Caring. But don't anger him." The first answered.

Skip.

General POV, Natsu's house.

"Father. Where are you? Why do you act like that?" Natsu mumbles to himself. "Might as well training my magic." *knock* *knock* *knock* "Who is it?" Natsu asked. "Me. Happy. Are you mad?" Happy answered from outside. "Come in buddy. I'm just stressed. That's all." "AYE!"

Months later.

21 December x791, Tenrou island. The S-Class trial is taking place.

Natsu's POV

"Urgh...*barf* why does the exams have to be a boat race on the first part?" I said. "But it's amazing! You set up freed's runes to block himself and let you go!" Happy said. "But if it keeps like this Levy and Freed should get out already." 'Speaking of the person. Here are they.'

Levy's boat, Gajeel's POV.

*barf* "...Urgh...Argh..." *barf barf barf barf barf* "I hate my life... argh... *barf* stratch that. I hate EVERYTHING!" *barf barf barf*

Freed's boat, Freed's POV

"Pathetic, those two. Don't you agree, Bickslow?" I asked. "Absolutely." He responded.

Skip.

Below Tenrou tree, Natsu vs Gildarts, Gildarts's POV.

"I can beat you this time!" God... so noisy this brat... oh wait... he's an old man... "Fire dragon's roar!" Wait... the fire's normal. Yellow. Not the black. *evil grin* "you can't beat me, old man!" I yelled. Something ticked in his head. "I'll kill you Gildarts!" "Hahahahahaha! Ayayayayayayayaayeee hahahaha huaaaaaahahahahahaaa! Old... Man! Natsu is an old man!" Happy laughed. No it's laughing while aye'ing so it's ayelaughing! Hahahaha! Oh well for now i have to beat him first.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry it's short! Later guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I thought a side story about Natsu is good. So i decided to make it. And also, this story just missed from the canon storyline. But whatever. And my PC's VGA has been repaired. turned out that I forgot to plug in the VGA power supply.**

Natsu's P.O.V.

"I'll kill you Gildarts!" I shouted. 'Woah. Looks like i push him too far. Anyway he's just a **OLD MAN** after all, so he's easy to anger.' Gildarts Thought. I can hear that! eh... since when does i can hear what other thought? "Fire Dragon's..." 'Oh. Shit.' Gildarts thought. "ROAAAARRRR!" BLAAZT! And he's good. Those fires blasted into pieces. But i'm not going to give up! "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" 'Crap. I pushed him too far.' He thought. Eat your words! Ha! "Dragon Slayer Secret Art Revision! Lightning Flame Dragon's..." And there's this memory opening up in my head. Ow, my head hurts.

Flashback, when Natsu just finished learning Death Magic. Magnolia (About 400-450 years ago.), Adult Natsu's P.O.V

"Shut up!" What am i seeing? younger me shouting at 4 thugs in a crowd? "You're son of a Evil! Just Admit it kid!" So this is when i was 3... maybe 5... whatever... when i killed those thugs after they stole a bag from a old woman. I felt sorry for those thugs. "I said. Shut. Up! Black Orb!" (Made up attack. Almost every spells here is made up. Obviously.) And one of them dies. I don't know Death Magic can kill back then. "Hahahahaha! Kiddo! Those useless attack won't work on me! He's weak! Fool! Spear Rain!" (Also made up.) A rain of spear hit everyone else in the crowd and making them unconsious. "Death Magic : Wave!" A wave then exploded and kill another 3 of them. The leader is still alive. "Y-you... killed them?" The leader stuttered. "Kill?" "It's death magic isn't it?! Of course it kills!" 'What... The... Hell... Kill?!' The little me thought. "But...*hic*I don't kill!*hic*" Little me cried and ran to the woods leaving The Thugs Leader confused and scared.

Still Flashback, Magnolia Woods. Mavis's P.O.V.

"Mom!" "What is it dear? Why are you crying?" "*hic* Does death magic kills? *hic*" "Yes. Why do you ask?" "Then i killed *hic* 4 people! *Stops crying for no reason* But Father and Logia [Acnologia (Natsu's Family Pet. Also a dragon that destroys Tenrou Island.) 's Nickname. Given by Natsu.]Said it didn't!" Oh my. "THAT" side has awakened on both of them. I must send Natsu away before it become dangerous. "*sigh*Natsu?" "Yes, mom?" "Do you want to go into the future?" "Why?" He didn't have to know, did he? "To explore it! You always want an adventure in the future right Natsu?!" Well, that lie covers the truth. "Yeah. But... Is it realy possible?" "Of course!" "Then i want it!" My luck! He is VEEERYYYY STUUUUPIIIID! "You ready?!" "Yeah!" This is it. What's the spell? Oh yeah. "Fairy Magic : Fairy Sphere!" Now i must put a memory seal. "Sealing Magic : Memory Wipe!" (Stupid name. I know.) Now to put him in Igneel's until he wake up 400 years or so.

End Flashback, Natsu's P.O.V.

Ahh. Revelations. "Crushing Fang!" BLAZT! Gildarts is down for count. Is this the second test? If it is, i'm an S-Class now! "Natsu wins!" Master shouted. Everyone jaws are hanging open from their mouths. "Yeah!" I Shouted Happily.

**No Cliffhangers today! I'm nice today!**


	5. Chapter 4

**My i5-2500. It's gone. Damn PC. Wish i owned FT though.**

General P.O.V.

"Why the hell did he become a S-Class and i doesn't?!" Gray yelled. "Your boat broke on the first part. I told you to use a normal boat. Not a ice raft." Erza responded. "Why the hell i doesn't then?" Gajeel asked. "You barfed too much on our boat! It sinks because your barf! You wasn't even qualified!" Levy yelled. "Okay Natsu. Why don't you accept the promotion 3 months ago?" Makarov asked. "Just don't wanna. I want to get qualified on a S-class exam." He responded with a shrug. 'WTF!?' Everyone thought. "Why don't you use your black flame?!" Mavis asked. "I forgot how to use it. And even if i remember, i won't use it. Gildarts would die." "... you forgot?... i'll tell your father." "What! No! Don't! He'll chew me!" 'Still childish.' Everyone thought. "Is Gildarts awake already?" Makarov asked. "He's still unconsious while muttering something about "Provoking Natsu too much." And "I'm too old."..." Wendy said. "Is Zeref still here?" Makarov asked. "No. He's already gone." Mavis said. "Can you remind me what happened 2 months ago?" "Sure...You forgot again?"

Flashback, Magnolia, General P.O.V.

A usual rowdy day at the guild. Except Natsu. He didn't join the fight for 1 month already. *Skreeee* The guild door opened. The person that opened the door goes to the bar where Mirajane , Makarov, Natsu, and Mavis sit. "May i help you sir?" Mira asked the person. "Is Natsu here? Or maybe your first mater?" "You calling me? Hm? You're..." Mavis said. "Father?!" Natsu yelled. Everyone in the guild stops fighting. They saw the cloaked man. The man opened his cloak. Zeref's face are shown. "Zeref?!" Everyone yelled. "Run!" A random guild member yelled. "Wait. I'm not here to cause any harm. I'm here to see my son. And wife." Zeref said. "Okay. Why did you act like that 7 years ago?" Natsu said. "It's normal. Every 4 years i did that." "What?!" "700 or whatever years ago is the most dangerous." "Where's Logia?" "Dunno. Maybe traveling." "What did i told ya Natsu? You have to believe me!" Mavis then pouted. "Sorry. Sorry. Then let's party!" Natsu yelled. "Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

Flashback end.

General P.O.V.

"That's it." Mavis said. "Now how about a party for Natsu?!" Makarov yelled. "We must go back to the guild first. There's no beer here." Cana said. "Whatever. Let's go back to the ship." Natsu said.

Time skip, Guild, 08:53 P.M. Natsu's P.O.V.

Ahh... Finally home! I wanna eat a fire chicken! "Natsu!" Zeref yelled. "What is it chicken!" Oops. That fire chicken corrupted my mind. "Who're ya calling chicken! Take this! Black blast!" Sh*t. *DOKKAHHHH* That hurts. Pretty. Much. And everything's dark.

Zeref's P.O.V.

Wow. That's too overboard. He's unconsious now. "Get him to the infirmary." I ordered. Well, his fault calling me chicken. And now Mavis will scold me. "Ze...ref..." Damn right! I'm dead!

**Sorry for the shortness! And now i have to buy a new processor for my sh*tty PC!**


	6. Epilogue

**Thanks for the review! I'll try to rewrite it someday with better looks and plot! Btw look at my PC! It's shining! An i7-3770k! Whoa! I nearly died happy when my parents bought me the i7 processor! Wish i owned FT...**

Natsu's P.O.V.

Why the hell am i in the chicken infirmary? Oops. That fire chicken again. Good thing i didn't say it out loud or else Master will crush me.

"You passed out."

"Huh? Happy?"

"Aye?"

"Why did i pass out?"

"You don't remember? Oh well. Your father blasted you."

Oh yeah. Damn that fire chicken.

*Sigh*

"Who sighed chicken?"

F*ck*ng fire chicken!

"I have to leave before i destroy anything else. It's 28 December now... And not before i kick your ass for calling me chicken!"

Oh sh******t!

Mavis's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of a conversation with Makarov when someone sounds like a cat calls me from infirmary.

"First master! Help!"

That's Happy.

"What?"

"Zeref and Natsu are fighting!"

Again? *Sigh*

At the Infirmary...

"Natsu! Zeref! I'm so going to beat you up!"

*Puts each other's hands on the other's shoulder* "We're the best of dad and son!"

"Shut up! Zeref! Don't be like Gray or whoever it is!"

*Punch* *Kick* *Punch* *Grunt* *Punch* *Punch* *Punch* *Kick* *Groan*

Makarov who saw all that just sweatdropped. That was a proper response.

"Umm... First Master?" Happy said.

"What is it?"

"When would Natsu wake up?"

"About 3 days."

"So long!"

"That's because i kicked his "Future". About Zeref... He'll wake up shortly."

"The hell..." Makarov muttered.

Time skip, 31 December x791, Natsu's P.O.V.

Uuuh... my "Future" hurts. Wonder who crushed it.

"Wake up you idiot!" Mother yelled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Say your "Good bye" to your father!"

Oh yeah. Father's leaving today.

"Natsu!" Father called.

"Bye, father! But where do you plan on going?"

"Uhhh... Don't think of it yet. Bye!"

At least he's going to a place without humans or better no living beings.

**And, bang! Story complete. And like i say, i'll rewrite it one day! Thanks for all the reviewers and followers, espe****cially the guest that commented my writing! Thanks! Is this fine? And also, thanks for the favoriter! I'll be rewriting it in... approximately... 2 weeks. Give or take. And, once again, thanks for you all! Maybe a sequel... right. Vote for a sequel or rewrite on my profile! Closed on 20th.**


End file.
